megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty
is a character from the Rockman X manga. She is a mermaid Reploid created for aquatic rescues that later gains a pair of legs and becomes the fiesty leader of a band of pirates. She aids X in the X1, X2, and X3 manga, and also seems to have some feelings for him. History ''Rockman X'' Marty makes her first appearance in Chapter 10 of the X1 manga. X finds her trapped in an Anglerge and destroys it, the resulting explosion throwing her into him. She immediately hugs and begs him to save her from Launch Octopus. After some bickering and slapping X in the face for talking down to her, she begins to lead X toward Octopus' lair via the "safest route". Along the way, she thinks to herself that by leading X to Octopus, she can save her home. She leads X to the Utuboros, and he sustains heavy damage during the fight. Unable to keep watching him get hurt, Marty tells him to run. To this, X refuses, and tells her the mantra of “Run from your enemy once, and you can never face him again”. Marty takes this to heart, then tells him she’s a search-and-rescue reploid that can heal his wounds. From there, they reach Octopus’ base, where X is overwhelmed by a large group of enemies and shoves Marty into cover. As X leaves, he realizes he hasn’t learned her name, before getting cut off by laser fire. Marty goes to shout it to him but feels guilty for her deceit, saying to herself that she doesn’t deserve a name. Later, while X is fighting Launch Octopus, it is revealed that Marty was working for Octopus, and had agreed to bring X on the most dangerous route there in order to weaken him. X immediately refuses to believe this, saying that she is pure of heart. Marty sneaks in and overhears how Octopus had simply used her and is planning on killing her and the friends she was trying to protect after he kills X. Marty shouts how she had trusted him, and leaps into action with a nearby spear. She is shown to have considerable speed and agility underwater, due to her search-and-rescue status, but she’s little match for an SA-Class hunter. Octopus impales her with his arms but is stalled for a moment when a weakened X tackles him. He tells Marty to run, but she refuses, repeating the mantra X taught her earlier back to him, saying how she’s done running. Octopus then rips her apart, causing her to explode, to X’s horror. Pieces of her fly everywhere, and when X uses a buster shot to kick up the sand into the air, the energy in her shards cause Octopus’ arms to tangle and go haywire. With that opening, X takes Marty’s spear and impales Octopus, defeating him. X then laments being unable to save her, clutching a piece of her to his chest. Marty then begins to shout her name, finally feeling worthy of letting him know, and then orders X to go save her data somewhere. Supposedly back at base, she is saved into a computer, where she teases X lightly and asks him to build her a new body. X does this sometime later on. ''Rockman X2'' After being rebuilt, Marty was not pleased with the new body X gave her, later changing to an armor. Hew new body is amphibious, being able to change the lower half between human-like legs and a mermaid tail. Marty became the leader of a group of pirates that use a flying ship, and they attack Bubble Crab's ships to steal his treasures. Everyday she secretly looks to a small hologram of X, something her first mate noticed. When X appears to investigate the attacks caused by the pirates, Marty invites him to her ship and reveals that she became a pirate boss to become rich, and also reminds X that the new body he gave her was silly. After saying that she can survive any situation, she throws X out of the ship. Shorty after, Dr. Cain contacts X, informing him that it was discover that all the attacked ships secretly belonged to Sigma and were used for smuggling goods. With this, X deduced that Marty wasn't attacking the ships for personal gain, but to get revenge against the army that had used her. X returns to assists Marty, finding a Sea Canthller attacking her ship and stopping it. Seeing this as an opportunity to have X's assistance, Marty orders an all-out attack to Bubble Crab's base. Marty reaches Bubble Crab and they fight, but most of her men are defeated in the invasion. X arrives in time to protect Marty from Bubble Crab's pincers, and when he sees he is in an disadvantage, Bubble Crab reveals two survivors from Marty's crew, killing one to get his Meyer Ruby and using her first mate as a hostage. After some thinking, X shots Bubble Crab's "piggy bank" to scatter his money, distracting him long enough for Marty to rescue the hostage. Afterwards X fights against and defeats Bubble Crab, and his base explodes while they were inside. Marty and X regain consciousness while floating in the sea, which was glowing and giving her energy due to the Meyer Ruby fragments from Crab's base, and they witness a dolphin jumping in the glowing sea in front of the moon. Happy, Marty starts throwing water in her first mate. ''Rockman X3'' In the last chapters, Marty helps Dr. Cain during the Maverick outbreak that happens after X and Zero were captured by Bit and Byte and bound under a powerful drilling machine. Cain gave Marty the four power up chips and asks her to take them to X while the Maverick Hunters and her pirates distract Byte and his minions. She used a bike that can turn into a flying butterfly-like armor to reach the location X and Zero were in, but was confronted by Bit, who was watching them and almost killed her. However, Bit underestimated her and she managed to throw the chips at X shortly before the drill could reach him and Zero. With his new powers, X was able to break free and defeat Bit with ease, as well as Godkarmachine O' Inary and the Mavericks present. ''Rockman X4'' Marty doesn’t have a full appearance in the X4 Manga, but she makes a few cameos. In Chapter 12, when X is losing his mind to the power of the Ultimate Armor, he gets knocked out by Magma Dragoon. While he’s “falling” in an ensuing vision, Marty’s arm reaches out to save him from his madness, alongside Zero’s and Dr. Cain’s. On the final page of X4’s story, she appears in a collage with several other important side characters. Her First Mate is also right above her. Gallery X3Marty.jpg|Marty's ride chaser armor in her X3 appearance. X4 03 042.jpg|X4 Manga, Marty's arm appears reaching out to a mad-with-power-X, alongside Zero and Dr. Cain. X4 03 078+079.jpg|(Top Right) Marty featured on the final page of the X4 Manga with her First Mate. Trivia *As the ''Rockman X ''manga has not been officially translated, Marty has never received an official english romanization of her name, leading to a number of variances among fans such as Merti, Marti, and Martei. *Marty never appears wearing the same armor twice. Iwamoto frequently designs entirely new armors for her every time she makes an appearance in both manga chapters and promotional material. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Other media characters Category:Reploids